disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1981
]] '']] Theatrical releases *March 6 - ''The Devil and Max Devlin *March 20 - Amy *April 3 - Alice in Wonderland (re-issue) *June 12 - **''Freaky Friday'' (re-issue) **''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' (re-issue) **''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (re-issue) *June 19 - Swiss Family Robinson (re-issue) *June 26 - **''The Great Muppet Caper'' **''Dragonslayer'' (co-production with Paramount) *July 10 - The Fox and the Hound *August 7 - Condorman *October 9 - The Watcher in the Woods (official version) *December 18 - Cinderella (re-issue) Shorts *February - The Voice: Questions That Help You Sell *July 10 - Once Upon a Mouse *September - **''101 Dalmatians: A Lesson in Self-Assertion'' **''Cinderella: A Lesson in Compromise'' **''Dumbo: A Lesson in Being Prepared'' **''The Fox and the Hound: A Lesson in Being Careful'' **''The Jungle Book: A Lesson in Accepting Change'' *September 6 - Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons *''Smoking: The Choice is Yours'' Books *''The Illusion of Life: Disney Animation'' Home video releases *June 26 - **''Dumbo'' (rental only) **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (rental only) **''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' **''Davy Crockett and the River Pirates'' **''The Absent-Minded Professor'' **''Gus'' **''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' **''Snow White Live at Radio City Music Hall'' **''Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck Cartoon Collections Volumes 1, 2, and 3'' *October 15 - **''Alice in Wonderland'' (rental only) **''Old Yeller'' **''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' **''Amy'' **''Treasure Island'' **''Herbie Rides Again'' **''The Shaggy Dog'' **''Goofy Over Sports'' **''Pollyanna'' **''A Walt Disney Christmas'' **''The Sign of Zorro'' **''Condorman'' **''Blackbeard's Ghost'' **''The Devil and Max Devlin'' **''A Tale of Two Critters'' **''The Watcher in the Woods'' **''A Dream Called Walt Disney World'' Events *After 26 years, the last Disney animated feature to use the Buena Vista logo was The Fox and the Hound. *Walt Disney Pictures purchases the rights to Gary K. Wolf's novel Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, the basis for the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988). People Births *January 1 - Eden Riegel (actress) *January 4 - Aaron Schwartz (actor) *January 5 - deadmau5 (musician) *January 22 - Beverley Mitchell (actress) *January 24 - Carrie Coon (actress) *January 26 - Colin O'Donoghue (actor) *January 28 - Elijah Wood (actor) *January 31 - Justin Timberlake (actor and singer) *February 9 - Tom Hiddleston (actor) *February 14 - Erin Torpey (actress and singer) *February 17 - Joseph Gordon-Levitt (actor) *February 23 - Josh Gad (actor) *March 2 - Bryce Dallas Howard (actress, screenwriter, and director) *March 29 - Megan Hilty (actress) *April 8 - Taylor Kitsch (actor) *April 10 - Laura Bell Bundy (actress and singer) *April 13 - Courtney Peldon (actress) *April 15 - Caissie Levy (actress and singer) *April 19 - Hayden Christensen (actor) *May 5 - Danielle Fishel (actress) *May 28 - Laura Bailey (voice actress) *June 4 - T. J. Miller (actor and comedian) *June 9 - Natalie Portman (actress) *June 13 - Chris Evans (actor) *July 29 - Fernando Alonso (racing driver) *July 30 - Lisa Wilhoit (actress) *August 3 - Travis Willingham (voice actor) *August 4 - **Abigail Spencer (actress) **Meghan Markle (actress, model, and royal) *August 8 - Roger Federer (tennis player) *August 14 - Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah (professional wrestler and actor) *August 20 - Ben Barnes (actor) *August 24 - Chad Michael Murray (actor) *September 4 - Beyoncé Knowles (singer and actress) *September 8 - Jonathan Taylor Thomas (actor) *September 9 - Julie Gonzalo (actress) *September 12 - Jennifer Hudson (actress and singer) *September 15 - Ben Schwartz (actor, comedian, and screeenwriter) *September 16 - Alexis Bledel (actress and producer) *September 21 - Michael Adamthwaite (voice actor) *September 22 - **Ashley Eckstein (actress) **Katie Lowes (actress) *September 26 - Christina Milian (singer and actress) *October 16 - Caterina Scorsone (actress) *October 17 - Liam Garrigan (actor) *November 1 - Matt Jones (actor and comedian) *November 11 - Amy Rutberg (actress) *November 14 - Russell Tovey (actor) *November 18 - **Christina Vidal (actress) **Mekia Cox (actress) *November 23 - John Lavelle (actor) *December 2 - Britney Spears (singer) *December 3 - Brian Bonsall (actor) *December 11 - Hamish Blake (actor, comedian, and writer) *December 15 - Victoria Summer (actress, singer, and songwriter) *December 16 - Krysten Ritter (actress and musician) *December 18 - Josh Dallas (actor) *December 27 - Emilie de Ravin (actress) Deaths *January 16 - Bernard Lee (actor) *March 16 - Bill Baucom (actor) *April 16 - Berneice Hansell (voice actor) *November 25 - Jack Albertson (actor) 1981